Night 245
The Power of the New Djinn (新たなジンの力 Aratana Jin no Chikara) is Night 245 of Magi. Summary Judar and Hakuryuu arrive at the 9th supply base in Southern Tenzan. The soldiers at the base are surprised to see the prince and the priest, and Judar complains that their first castle is some dinky base. Hakuryuu tells him to shut up. Two days earlier Judar and Hakuryuu have just got out of the dungeon, and Hakuryuu is able to find where Judar ended up by using a netsumegusa plant. Judar wants to go kill Gyokuen, but Hakuryuu says they can't yet. Getting rid of all of the Al-Thamen members will be hard, as they have spread around the world and can only be killed if you kill their real body. They also share rukh and report everything to Gyokuen. Judar thinks that they are watching the two of them right then, which is why Hakuryuu spots two Al-Thamen members and shoots a Zagan arrow to capture them. According to Hakuryuu, they have to practise their new skills before returning to Kou. Back in the present, Hakuryuu announces that he will be taking the base and use it to attack the thieves who took the empire. The soldiers are confused as to who Hakuryuu is referring to, so Hakuryuu says he means Gyokuen and Kouen. The soldiers are loyal to Kouen and insist that he is not a usurper. They know of his past and goals, but Hakuryuu starts using Belial to brainwash everyone into believing him. In another flashback, Hakuryuu is seen explaining Belial's abilities to Judar and practising them on a snake. Belial has the ability to show people things they can't see and make them hear voices they're not supposed to hear. Hakuryuu says that this ability suits them well. Two days after their arrival Hakuryuu is brainwashing the last soldiers. He combines Zagan and Belial's powers by planting brainwashing plants into the soldiers' heads in order to control them. Judar comments that not even Sinbad or Kouen can combine two djinns, and that he has isolated the area with a barrier so no magic will leak out. This way the Al-Thamen puppets inside cannot communicated with others, Hakuryuu says that he has planned some other use for them. Judar explains that he collected the black rukh from Magnostadt that had Matal Mogamett's rukh. As Mogamett was a knowledgeable magician, Judar has become more powerful by learning magic from the black rukh, even though Mogamett tries to resist it. Three days after that, Hakuryuu uses magoi manipulation on the Al-Thamen dolls. Two days after that, Hakuryuu orders Judar to learn long range Clairvoyance Magic. Three days after that, their time is up and the Kou army has come to check out what strange is going on in the 9th supply base. Character appearances *Hakuryuu Ren *Judar *Belial (mentioned) *Gyokuen Ren (mentioned) *Kouen Ren (mentioned) *Hakutoku Ren (mentioned) *Hakuyuu Ren (mentioned) *Hakuren Ren (mentioned) *Phenex (mentioned) *Zagan (mentioned) *Matal Mogamett (mentioned) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Kou Empire Arc